Chasing Love one shot
by egahjie
Summary: Read...


Chasing Love

- Two different worlds,

- Two different personalities,

- They got together by fate,

- Tears were inevitable,

- Both shed it for each other,

- Yet, their future was unknown.

Note [Important : This chapter, has a different storyline! This chapter uses the character Edison and Gillian, but this chapter has a total different storyline! It�s a different storyline from the actual one� And this storyline will only last for this chapter� Thanks for reading! Merry Christmas, everyone!!!

It was a cold, dark and snowy winter� People were hurrying back home to get some warmth from hot dinner, or the fireplace. However, there were still people working darkly and secretly, in the wet and gloomy evening� the underground world. For them, it would be the best time for them to do their work. Who would notice those distributing drugs and killing those who disobey at this time of day? No one would notice� but, it would become exceptional today�

�I would come back early! Don�t worry, Mrs. Lee� I would remember to celebrate Christmas with Joe today!� A girl walked down from her shop happily, wanting to return home to celebrate birthday with her landlord�s son� She was always grateful that the landlord always took care of her after she graduated. Her brother had taken care of her since her parents died when she was two years old. Being young, she couldn�t really remember how they look like, but still missed them�

Now, her brother is working in a small company owned by him in a beautiful small town� Sometimes when she comes back from the cold nights, she will get a good cooked meal by her landlord�

While smiling happily, she walked ahead and turned into an alley, and a horrible scene awaits her�

She widened her eyes at her own sight, a person with face as pale as white paper, and another man standing, holding a gun. Before she could even scream, the guy was killed with eyes opened. �Fool, if you accepted the drug, nothing would happen.� The killer smirked and kept his gun.

�Who are you?� Her head turned to the man who is standing and she couldn�t find her voice to speak. �Since you saw me and my doings, I have to kill you. It�s too late to say your prayers now.� He said calmly, without even fearing the word �killing�. She wanted to run away, but she was too shocked to do anything� Her feet were rooted on the ground, unable to even move an inch�

When the cold metal reached her head, she shivered at it� She heard the trigger was about to being pulled, and suddenly, another voice interrupted. �So, Edison, a catch on Christmas? How lucky.�

�Well, what do you want Nicholas? Even though you are the second in the syndicate, you have no rights to stop me from killing her�� Her heavy mind relieved a little after the gun got off from her head. �I won�t stop you� You must understand Edison, the syndicate is running lower in money and I think she could be the hostage for now� Since the boss ordered us to do that�� The killer, whose name is Edison, shoved back the gun to his pocket, remaining there, covered.

Nicholas, the guy who appeared out of nowhere walked towards the weak and fragile girl. �What�s your name? Don�t worry, we won�t hurt you.� He used his thumb to tilt her chin. �Gi-ll-� Gillian Chung�� She finally found her voice, and tears started to collect at her eyes, before slipping down her flawless face, one by one.

The killer looked at Nicholas, trying to understand what he is going to do next. In the world of syndicate, it�s the best if the past is hidden, and someone should not and cannot find out the past�

�Hmm� Edison, she�s going to live in your house till we get the money.�

�What?! Fine. Whatever you say.� He returned to his calm and collected voice. Nicholas gave a smirk and whispered into Gillian�s ears before walking off to someplace. �Be a good girl.� After watching him left, Edison grabbed her hand and walked to his car, soon speeding off, with Gillian ever so shocked.

About half an hour later, they reached an old and simple house near the end of the city. He walked into the house with Gillian tailing obediently behind, not making any single sound. �Here�s your room.� Edison told her simply and went to his couch to turn on the television. He laughed for once or twice, and she was very surprised someone like him could laugh� Somehow, his laugh entered her heart wonderfully, like a beautiful melody�

Her gaze never stops following the killer, wondering who might this mysterious man could be� How could someone give up everything, to become such a cold person? She believed that everyone has their own past� Suddenly, her heart wanted to know more about this person� Who seems so cold�

She shook her head at her own thoughts. [Are you crazy Gillian Chung?! You are a hostage now! You were so scared just now� And now because he laughed, you start to like him?! Like him� Her eyes widened at her own words� What if she really liked him because of his laughter? It�s too impossible� Few minutes ago, she hated him, and now, she likes him. She laughed at herself and went to the room, to get some rest, since she knew� sooner or later, her life would end.

Gillian rubbed her eyes and woke up by the consistency of knocking from the door outside. �I�m entering now.� The doorknob twisted, and he entered, wearing a different shirt and holding a tray. �It is dinnertime now, eat up.� Edison passed the tray to her, leaving her dumbfounded at the food. Few minutes later, she stood up and went out of the room, with the tray.

�Why are you out here?� He turned from the sink and stare at her. �To eat of course. I don�t want cockroach in the room.� Gillian took a chair and sat on the table, eating quietly. Both were in silence, and they didn�t want to have any conversations. No one in right mind would talk to a kidnapper.

�Done?� She looked up from her bowl and noticed him looking into her eyes, and their faces were so close together. Gillian blushed and nodded her head shyly and also fearing those cold, icy eyes.

The next few hours were so dead in silence, only the television producing sounds. She couldn�t stand it in the end and decided to break it. �Don�t you have a past?� Her heart thumped hard, regretted for being too direct. �No, and I don�t need or have it.� Edison�s voice echoed through the house, followed by seconds of silence. She felt pity for him. Someone living without a past must be so sad�

�If you don�t have a past, I promise I will help you to make your time with me as a past.�

�Thanks�� His voice softened�

And this way, a journey of love has begun, painfully�

A month has passed, and their bind got stronger� She felt that she had finally fallen in love with him, despite his cold looks� Sometimes he would come back, hurt by slashes of knife, and she would have to bandage him� Gillian still remained as a hostage, rumors said; the boss didn�t want to give up of searching her brother yet.

Finally, she had decided� �I like you.� It was the sudden confession that struck him. He know, and noticed, when he was with her, he felt happier� and also less cold and tensed. Deep in his heart, he likes her, but he did not want to hurt her�

�Sorry, I like you� but we can�t be together� I hope you understand�� He looked somewhere else, unable to look into his eyes. After the rejection, they became distant from each other� They dare not face each other, or even talk to each other� Things could not last for long� There will be a day they will part, even though their feelings were real� And that day came unexpectedly�

�Both of you must die�� Nicholas came into their house one day, bringing them the bad news� �But why?! Why will Edison die?! He�s under your syndicate!� Nicholas laughed with Edison staring at him. �In love, aren�t you? Well, there�s another way��

Edison�s cold and distant voice shrilled through the ears of others. �Rule 2: Must not fall in love� I understand Nicholas� I do love you Gillian� I�m sorry I couldn�t return your feelings� But I do love you��

�Edison�� Her tears fell uncontrollably� Unable to stop them from flowing� �Nicholas, pass me the pill�� Nicholas laughed and threw him the pill. �Well� this will be your second time of losing your past. You rather live in a world without a past eh? I admire you Edison� Sacrificing for someone you love� But sooner or later, I bet she will die without you�� He laughed one again and walked towards the door, leaving Gillian confused over his words.

Edison�s eyes became teary� This girl, he love, standing right in front of him� He is going to forget her forever� �Goodbye Gill� I really love you� Thank you for making my new past so wonderful�� Before he passed out, he knocked her, and she passed out. Edison swallowed the pill, and soon, his world turned black�

�Edison� Where are you?� Gillian�s voice shook with fear looking all around the house, for Edison� To her disappointment, he no longer exists in the house� There�s a letter left to her by Nicholas, stating that now the house belongs to her, and she could live in it. She sobbed quietly every night, missing Edison� The one she had wanted to love all along� And now, he had forgotten about her existence�

[I had always wanted to chase behind your back, catching up you... trying to catch your heart on the way... Now that I succeeded, where are you?

Days passed� Months passed� Years passed� Time flies like how the paper cranes flew along with the wind� After all these years, she still missed him badly� She had always hoped that fate will bring them back together� She promised herself to live bravely, and to prove those words of Nicholas are wrong.

One day she walked from the groceries store, and heard a familiar laughter� The laughter which she missed so much� And the laughter which she dreamt in the day and at night�

She chased to the source of the laughter, and she gasped at the man that was being surrounded by kids� It was definitely him� Edison� �See you tomorrow! Merry Christmas!� The kids waved goodbye and ran along. Her tears came dropping one by one� Just like the first day she met him�

�Miss, who are you? You look familiar� Do I know you?� His familiar voice rang into her ears�

�Yes� I�m someone from your past�� Her tears continued to fall� Those tears of happiness�

[I am willing to chase behind you once again�

And Christmas was on that day, where she met him� Everything started on the same day� That�s where the past brought them�


End file.
